


Ham Squah: Squah Day

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, slight gwash/Angelica but it's mostly just angel flirting, some phone calls, text fic, they actually go outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: jawnlawn: me and alex got to see the world premiere of the emoji movieangel: you're saying it like it's something to b proud ofjawnlawn: it is!!! it's an emotionally moving movie worth noting for it's breathtaking graphics and amazing storyline + character developmentjawnlawn: it's better than dreamgirls!!!elizard: no offense but what the fuck is wrong with you





	Ham Squah: Squah Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this one took so long! :'^)
> 
> Trying something new with phone calls and shit – tell me if you like it?
> 
> Idea suggested by Angelcraft1010!  
> Title suggested by TriumphantDisaster!

elizard: this is an intervention.

  
hamfam: a what now  
  
pegleg: an INTERVENTION YOU DENSE FUCK  
  
laffytaffy: please do not shout we are sensitive adults  
  
jawnlawn: why the intervention  
  
teadosia: so uh  
  
teadosia: the schuylers and i have decided to plan  
  
teadosia: a sort of get together???  
  
marialews: outside. in public  
  
septhuitnut: yo what the fuck  
  
hamfam: watch your fucking mouth  
  
whoresneaker: you want us to go OUTSIDE  
  
elizard: we're not arguing this we already got a reservation for a restaurant and we're going to the park later.  
  
elizard: so if you all arent ready by three angelica and i are going to kick your asses  
  
thomason: idc about angel im not going  
  
elizard: then ill beat your ass  
  
thomason: nvm ill go you scary as hell  
  
royaltea: if ang and eliza are kicking our asses, what is peggy doing??  
  
pegleg: recording it  
  
mulligone: wait you said at three thats only tWENTY MINUTES  
  
angel: get your ass in gear  
  
seaberry: do i have to go  
  
marialews: no ur annoying  
  
teadosia: tHaT WASNT NiCE  
  
marialews: ok  
  
marialews: fine u can go just dont be annoying  
  
angel: and please dont play tonsil hockey while we're there ik how u nasties are  
  
washingdone: Same goes for Alex & John  
  
pegleg: and James and Thomas  
  
elizard: and yes yes, for me and maria too. are we clear?  
  
jawnlawn: fine  
  
madisin: w/e  
  
marialews: pffft ok  
  
angel: ok well pick you up in twenty mins. look nice or ill slit your throats. But dress casual  
  
thomason: whoms picking up whom  
  
elizard: im getting herc, john and mari  
  
pegleg: ill get theo, burr, laf, fake george and his bf, and the fake but cool george in 2 trips  
  
angel: ill pick up thomas, alex, James, n gwash  
  
washingdone: I can drive myself Angelica  
  
angel: shhhhhh no im givin u a ride  
  
seaberry: thirsty  
  
angel: you bet [crying laughing emoji]  
  
jawnlawn: speaking of emojis  
  
hamfam: john no  
  
jawnlawn: how about  
  
laffytaffy: mon ami please  
  
jawnlawn: the EMOJI MOVIE  
  
jawnlawn: a cinematic masterpiece that tugs on the heartstrings with a heartfelt original story about gene the meh emoji and wild girl jailbreak  
  
mulligone: john what the fuck  
  
jawnlawn: oh yeah also im yankin yalls chains. i saw the emoji movie before it hit theaters  
  
jawnlawn: CAUSE I GOT INVITED TO THE WORLD PREMIERE, DAWG  
  
hamfam: babe please shut up  
  
jawnlawn: sad that gene and jailbreak didnt fuck though  
  
angel: ok john shut up  
  
angel: alrighty so five minute call. post pics of ur outfit and we'll say if ur good to go  
  
angel: except fake george and his bf. yall uglee anyways  
  
royaltea: HOW DARE  
  
angel: entyways did I stutter I said FIVE MINUTE CALL SHOW DEM PICS YALL

jawnlawn: [[check-this-shit-out.png]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BJ0M-O2BOsR/?taken-by=anthony_ramos_nyc&hl=en)

hamfam: HEART EYES EMOJI

angel: good to go. alex ur next

hamfam: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

pegleg: ugh w/e Angie will set u straight when she picks you up

elizard: maria??

marialews: [[2-hot-2-handle.png]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOu0JllF0Gu/?taken-by=jazzy_joness&hl=en)

elizard: OH MY GOD????? I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!

marialews: I saw the pic u sent me, u look great too;)

hamfam: STOP LOWKEY SEXTING IN THE CHAT

pegleg: alex u have no right to talk.......

pegleg: anyways

pegleg: [[cute-as-hell.png]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BP_VoN6FEBL/?taken-by=jazzy_joness&hl=en)

angel: awhhhh my baby sis

elizard: james?? thom??

madisdin: [[Best-couple.png]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BH2ZnfPhHjc/?taken-by=oaksmash&hl=en)

angel: y u look high

thomason: we were smoking weed

madisin: no YOU were smoking weed

laffytaffy: [[Cool-bf-1.png]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVL_pQZAc_X/?taken-by=daveeddiggs&hl=en)

angel: who is child

laffytaffy: cousin

mulligone: [[cool-bf-2.png]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BM7R7tPhECK/?taken-by=oaksmash&hl=en)

teadosia: is that everyone????

angel: no [eye emoji] @ gwash

washingdone: [[1.png]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BNPDN74jTqb/?taken-by=cjack930&hl=en)

angel: HOLY LORD JESUS' ROCK HARD NIPPLES ON A COLD WINTERS DAY IM NUTTING SEVERELY

marialews: THATS THE FUNNIEST THING IVE EVER HEARD YOU SAY HOLY SHIT LMFAOOOO

angel: I'm dead. gwash daddy material

washingdone: no

teadosia: all good to go right????

elizard: yep

angel: alright y'all be ready to get picked up

••••••

_ Phone Call 3:16 PM _

_Angelica Schuyler — > Thomas Jefferson_

_A:_ What the hell is taking so long?

 _T:_ What do you mean? You picked me up ages ago.

 _A:_ Uh, no I didn't. I'm in front of your house right now.

 _ALEX, distantly:_ Is that Thomas? Tell him to hurry the fuck up before I-

 _A:_ [Talking over ALEX] Anyways, man, where are you?

 _T:_ [Rustling, nervous laughter] In the wrong car, obviously.

 _A:_ Oh my god. Thomas you did not. Please tell me you're joking.

 _A:_ [After long silence] You're not. Holy shit, Thomas, I'm gonna cry, how the hell did you get in the wrong car? Did you not look in the driver's seat? [After more silence] Thomas?

_T: Ang, shut up._

_ALEX, shouting:_ Did you just say Thomas got in the wrong car?! What a fucking maroon–!

_Call Ended._

••••••

_3:22 PM_

angel: so uh

angel: gonna be a bit late guys

teadosia: why

angel: thomas got in the WRONG CAR

thomason: STOP BULLYING ME

hamfam: holyyyyy shit I'm weeping thomas you fucking IDIOT

thomason: LIDTENV HUNTYYYY

elizard: ANGELICA STOP TEXTING YOURE DRIVING

angel: I'm ok

washingdone: stop texting

angel: aight 

pegleg: ????????????????? what the fucko

elizard: alright I'm at the restaurant :^)

pegleg: WTF HOW

mulligone: she was speeding

elizard: NO I WAS NOT SHHH

marialews: Y E S Y O U W E R E

marialews: [HELPUS.vid]

pegleg: [eye emoji]

elizard: listen...........

teadosia: how's angies pickup?? is thomas there now?

thomason: yep

teadosia: is she there yet

elizard: yeah she's pulling up

elizard:

elizard: nvm shes backing out and going to mcdonalds

hamfam: what even are her priorities....

hamfam: "I want a fffucking mcflurry"

thomason: ice cream machine broke

hamfam: XFXZZXHFYY THATS ACTUALLY WHAYT HAPPENED YALL

hamfam: ANGEL LOOKING FURIOUS

thomason: "damn. give me a sprite then >:/"

thomason: deadass wanted her to say boneless pizza but ok

hamfam: she just ordered thirty orders of nuggets

thomason: "feeding the unfortunate"

elizard: Angie wtf

angel: I like to feed the poor

angel: all about charity yknow

pegleg: guess who's pullin up!!! !!!

thomason: IS THAT U IN THE SUV?? ????????

madisin: Peggy is a soccer mom?? ??

pegleg: LISTEN ITS ROOMY AND I LIKE IT

marialews: and it's yellow. that's so cute awhh lol

royaltea: are we here to party or WHAT

marialews: y are we texting we're all here

••••••

_ Phone Call 7:56 PM _

_Elizabeth Schuyler — > Alexander Hamilton_

_E:_ I can't believe you got us kicked out!

_A: ME?!_

_E:_ Yes, you! You're the one that pushed the tables together!

 _A:_ John's the one that started singing first! We were in a crowded restaurant! And we're drunk! Singing La Vie Boheme was the first thing we thought of!

_E: Alex._

_A:_ Eliza?

 _A:_ Ugh, fine.

_[Loud talking is heard between ALEX and JOHN LAURENS.]_

_A:_ John says sorry.

_E: SORRY—?!_

_Call Ended._

••••••

_Phone Call_ 8:08 PM 

_Elizabeth Schuyler — > Angelica Schuyler_

_E:_ Angie?

 _PEGGY:_ She's kind of busy throwing up right now. Anything you need?

 _E:_ Do you know where Maria went? Or anybody else?

 _P:_ Nah, they all kind of scattered like roaches when they kicked us out. Alex and John went home, I'm pretty sure. Maria might've gone down the street.

 _E:_ I'll look for her. Drive Angelica back home and make sure she gets to bed without falling down her stairs and breaking her neck.

 _P:_ Can do. Anything else, sis?

 _E:_ Yeah. Tell her she's a lightweight.

_ANGELICA, distantly: I am not!_

_E:_ I'll see you two in the morning. Love you.

_Call Ended._

_••••••_

_9:55 PM_

pegleg: so I this was a shitty night

laffytaffy: yeah

mulligone: it was fun though!!!

royaltea: you heathens got kicked out

hamfam: we were singing la vie boheme it was part of the rent experience

pegleg: Eliza u ever find Mari??

elizard: yeah she was kind of hanging by a coffee shop. she's sleeping now so that's good. at least she's a chill drunk

elizard: what abt angie??

pegleg: gwash offered to take her home while we were leaving 

thomason: damn

pegleg: nahh she was lookin hella tired n gross when I escorted her out the br

pegleg: I bet she's sound asleep now lol

sirburr: I bet it'll stay like that a couple days

pegleg: BURR WHERE TF DID U COME FROM

sirburr: you guys forgot to pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kinds of feedback are appreciated. Got title ideas? Suggest em! There's a 99% chance I'll use it!


End file.
